


Dancing in the dark

by justacuppatea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, exorcists in love, might be spoiler-ish, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacuppatea/pseuds/justacuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Allen starts thinking about Mana and the lies. That's when he needs Kanda the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the dark

Kanda’s fingertips are calloused from years of swinging Mugen on the battlefield, but Allen could not care less. The way they slide over the back of his arms feels both wrong and _right_ and it scares the young Exorcist to death, but he would never run away from this. The intensity of Kanda’s whole _being_ keeps him sane through the cold nights when he’s not sure of anything, not even his name. Somehow, whispers and dark hair sliding across his cheeks are the only things that pull him from the darkest corner of his mind, where Allen is greeted by vicious words and menacing smiles.

 

Looking to his right, Allen sees Kanda’s eyes almost burning in the dark, studying the expressions his face makes when he’s deep in thought. Allen smiles, but it’s strained by the ache in his heart. Kanda’s hand finds his and, just for a second, he feels happy again.

 

“…Kanda?,” Allen asks, voice breaking. The boy winces at that and swallows. “What’s the matter?”

 

The other doesn’t answer immediately. He stares at Allen for a few more seconds before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips, thumb brushing his jaw.

 

“Stop thinking, idiot.”

 

Allen wants to cry.

 

How could he not?

 

“I—“

 

Allen wants to lie, to say something, anything… but Kanda leans in again and rests his forehead on Allen’s, making the boy go silent. His dark blue eyes could surely see through all his lies, so the other Exorcist decides to save his breath.

 

“I’m here, aren’t I? That should be enough, Allen.”

 

He doesn’t know if it’s Kanda’s rare confession or the way he whispers his name, but Allen starts crying, the tears spilling from his eyes but no sound coming out of his mouth. It’s amazing how this boy, no – _man, he's a man, they're both--_ – can wash away all of his insecurities with a few words.

 

“Yes. You’re here.”

 

Kanda scoffs, but by now Allen can read the soft curve of a smile on his lips, so with a sigh he takes that smile into his mouth, tracing his tongue on Kanda’s bottom lip. Said young man gasps, a small sound that sends a shiver down both of their spines. Shifting, he rearranges himself until he’s hovering over Allen’s lithe body. They both sigh as Kanda’s hands map his ribs over his shirt, then slide right under it and _press_.

 

A reassurance that Allen is still here, that they are both _alive_ —

 

They are children fighting a war that the grown-ups started. They are children fighting their own demons, the ones that come from a place much more destructive than hell.

 

They are children in love.


End file.
